Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to various embodiments of child-resistant reclosable packages or bags.
Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes various child-resistant packages. Typically, these packages are designed to hold medicinal capsules, detergent capsules, or similar items which might be attractive, hut harmful, to a child. The prior art has many examples of plastic lids, in order to be removed from the glass or plastic container, which must be squeezed or pushed in various ways which would not be apparent to a child or would be beyond the strength capabilities of the child. However, such containers are complicated to manufacture and add a considerable expense to the consumer product. Additionally, such containers may be heavy and bulky which adds to the costs of transportation. Furthermore, this weight and bulk adds to the recycling burden of these products.